


Paint Me With Black Wings

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: After the CMBYN cast and crew set up shop in Crema, a few people have woken up with suspicious puncture wounds on their wrists and necks that they can't account for, they're now convinced there's a vampire on the set. Timmy thinks they're all crazy, because vampires doesn't exist! And Armie? Well, Armie's a vampire.





	Paint Me With Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with my brain going "Vampires." And when I tried to sit down to continue with my wip, it went "No, I told you, vampires!!" So here we are, vampires. 
> 
> The title is from Anne Rice's The Vampire Armand, because, lol. Don't let her sue me, please. I don't have any money. 
> 
> Slight warnings for violence, but just the usual stuff being turned into a vampire against ones will would entail, nothing really explicit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Armie stands in the small kitchen of his Italian rental apartment, making himself a quick cheese and ham sandwich, when Timmy comes barging through the door. Clearly amused about something.

“You’ll never believe what I just heard!” He says, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Okay? Are you gonna tell me then?”

“People in town think there’s a _vampire_ among us.” Timmy laughs, like it’s the craziest thing he’s ever heard in his life.

Armie takes a bite of his sandwich, and swallows slowly. “A vampire? Why?”

“Apparently after we got here, a few people in town have woken up with like, puncture wounds? Two small ones, either on their wrists or on their necks, and none of them can account for how they actually got there. So _naturally_ the only explanation has to be, one of the people involved with this movie is a vampire.”

“Right. Makes sense.” Armie shrugs and takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in vampires?” Timmy looks at him in surprise.

“I mean, why not?”

“ _Vampires,_ Armie. Next you’re gonna tell me you believe in werewolves and fairies too.”

At Armie’s shrug Timmy throws both hands up in the air in obvious frustration.

“Seriously?! I mean, are you for real right now?” Timmy stares at him, jaw slack with surprise.

Taking the last bite of his sandwich, Armie looks over at Timmy while chewing, before opening the fridge and taking a large gulp of milk straight out of the carton to wash everything down. “Sure, I believe in vampires and werewolves. Not too sure about fairies, I’ve certainly never met one, but doesn’t mean they’re not out there somewhere.”

Timmy stands there, completely silent, just blinking slowly up at Armie in confusion. Until the meaning of Armie’s words suddenly seem to penetrate his brain. “Wait, what?! You’re telling me you’ve met vampires and werewolves?!”

“Yes. Several times.”

“What?! _When?!_ ” Timmy practically shouts.

“Uhh, let’s see. Last werewolf I talked to was, I think, five months ago?” Armie’s nose and forehead scrunches up as he tries to to accurately narrow the timing down. “Or six months, maybe. Yeah, I’d say give or take six months.”

“And the last vampire you talked to?” Disbelief coloring Timmy’s voice, as he looks at Armie, face devoid of any emotion.

“The day before I got here.” Armie says with a nod.

“Say what now? Who?!”

“I don’t go around outing people, Timmy. That’s rude.”

“You know what, no, I don’t believe you. You almost had me though. I must admit.” Timmy grins, shaking his head. “That was a good one, Armie. Vampires, honestly.”

“Right. Okay.” Armie breathes out a huge sigh before opening his mouth and letting his fangs drop down. “You were saying?”

The grin falls off Timmy’s face, quickly replaced by shock. “What?” He whispers. “You? What?”

Armie lets his fangs retract again. “Yeah.” He nods.

“No. _No!_ No, just. No.” Timmy shakes his head, clearly refusing to believe his own eyes. “You have a _kid!_ Vampires can’t have kids. They’re _dead!_ You’re not – There’s just no way – No, you’re definitely not dead. So you can’t be a vampire. What am I saying? Vampires don’t even exist. No.”

“Hops isn’t actually my daughter, Timmy. Liz isn’t even my wife, it’s just a cover story. She actually has a husband back in Texas, his name is Rob. Good man.”

“No, nu-uh. Nope.” Timmy puts his hands up, palms out towards Armie. “I can’t deal with this right now, I gotta go.” He leaves with one last shake off his head.

Before Armie even has a chance to start feeling disappointed, Timmy comes barging back in. “No, you know what. Screw it, tell me everything.”

Armie huffs out a laugh. “Alright, what do you want to know?” He says as he walks into the living room to get settled on the couch. Timmy following closely behind.

“I told you. Everything. Start with when and how you were turned, maybe?”

“Right. I was turned when I was 27, I was living in France with my wife at the time, her name was Odette.” Armie smiles sadly. “I came back from work one day to find Odette lying pale and motionless on the floor of our living room, with a creep of a man attached to her neck. I don’t really remember much of what happened next, but when I woke up again, I was on the floor next to Odette. But unlike her, I came back. She stayed dead.” Armie rubs at his left eye with his right thumb.

“Shit, Armie, I’m sorry.”  

“I somehow managed to track the guy down, all I really wanted to know was why he’d spared me and not her. I had no idea what he’d actually done, until he stood there and laughed in my face. He said that killing me would have been a waste, he needed men like me to fight in his upcoming war. And when I asked him just what the fuck kind of war he was talking about, he grinned and said ‘Oh my sweet boy, the war on humanity of course.’ And then he went on to explain that he’d _helped_ me by ridding me of the diseased weakness of humanity, that I was now an immortal god, and how grateful I should be for this so called _gift_.” Armie spits out the last word, before taking a deep breath, holding it in his chest for a while, and releasing it through his nose.

“So I did what everyone else would’ve done if they found themselves in a situation like that, I punched him in the face.” Armie chuckles humorlessly.

“Obviously he didn’t like that very much, and he, uh, well, he broke both my wrists. Granted they healed like three seconds later, but fuck if it didn’t hurt like a motherfucker. Then he went on this long ass rant about how I owed him this and that for having bothered to turn me in the first place, that he could just as easily kill me right now if I wasn’t careful. And when I asked him just what the fuck he had actually turned me into, he laughed again, before showing me his fangs. And I freaked out and ran.”

“I ran all the way back to my house, where Odette’s sister had come around for tea and instead found her dead body. And of course she’d gone straight to the police. They suspected me for a while, but since they had no explanation for why her body was completely drained of blood, yet no blood was found anywhere in the house, or on me, they couldn’t actually prove that I had done anything and they let me go.”

“I sat Odette’s sister down and explained everything to her, and bless her soul, she believed me instantly. Said that there was no way she’d ever think I would do anything to hurt Odette, ever. She also told me about a promise Odette had her make on our wedding day, that if anything ever were to happen to her, and I was left alone, that her sister would always look after and take care of me. Make sure that I was never truly alone.” A couple of tears run down Armie’s cheeks.

“That’s where Liz comes in. She’s a descendant of Odette’s sister, and as it happens she’s also named after her, Élisabeth. When she realized that me being a vampire meant I would be 27 _forever,_ and eventually outlive her, she told her daughter to take on her promise of looking after me. And the promise has been passed down through every generation since then, the oldest daughter of the family staying by my side. All because Odette knew I wouldn’t ever make it on my own.” Armie feels Timmy’s hand on his cheek, gently wiping away his tears.

“She sounds like a wonderful woman, Armie. I’m so sorry you lost her.”

“I got my revenge a few years later, when Christoph – that was the creeps name by the way – Christoph. When he had turned enough people to start his so called ‘War on Humanity.’ Me and a bunch of other vampires and werewolves came together to protect humanity. Then when it was over, and we’d captured Christoph, since I was the only one on our side that had been personally victimized by him, it was decided that I should be the one that got to end his life. It didn’t really make me feel any better, it didn’t bring Odette back, but at least I knew he wasn’t out there free to do to others what he had done to me.”

“It’s been centuries since he died by now, but I still fucking hate him so much, Timmy. I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” Armie’s fists clenches up where they’re lying in his lap.

“I wouldn’t ever expect you to. What he took from you? It’s unforgivable, and the pain of that won’t go away just because he’s not around anymore, doesn’t matter how many years it’s been.” Timmy cups his cheek and Armie leans into it, soaking up the comfort the gesture provided.

“You said it’s been centuries, how old are you?” Timmy asks after a while.

Armie can’t help the grin that spreads on his face. “27.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna make me do this?” Timmy looks up at him, unimpressed, making Armie laugh as he nods.

“Fuck it, okay. And how long have you been 27?”

“A while.”

“You fucker, honestly. I can’t believe you made me quote fucking Twilight!” Timmy shakes his head in amusement. “Now then, Edward Cullen, how old are you _exactly?_ ”

“To be honest, I’ve kind lost track of my exact age. But I was turned some time in 1730, so I guess that makes me, 300 or something? I’m basically still a baby as far as other vampires are concerned.”

“A 300 year old baby. Yeah, not gonna lie, that does sound just like you.” Timmy chuckles.

“Yeah, fuck you too.”

“What do you do about blood? I mean, seeing as you’ve been feeding on the people in town, I’m guessing you don’t have a blood supply with you?”

“Normally I do, but the airline fucking lost my luggage, and Liz isn’t able to fly in with my back-up supply for a couple of weeks yet. So feeding on random people in town? That’s basically just the back-up plan to my back-up plan, I guess you could say. And even though they can’t remember it, I do make sure to get proper consent before doing anything. Though I guess since I erase their memories afterwards, it’s more like Schrödingers consent, but what can you do?” Armie shrugs.

“Do you usually feed off of Liz when you’re together?”

“Not always, just in emergency situations, when I have no other choice. I’ve only fed off her twice in the entire time I’ve known her. I tend to stick to the blood bags as long as they’re available. Less chance of hurting anyone.”

Timmy nods. “Makes sense, I guess. But isn’t it, I don’t know, better when it’s, uh, fresh?”

“Definitely, blood fresh from the veins is the best there is. But the stuff in the bags works just as well, just tastes a little more stale, that’s all.”

“Right, okay. What about food? Like, human food. You just ate a sandwich, is that – Is there a reason for that?”

“That’s just cause food tastes good, Timmy. It does absolutely nothing for me in terms of nutrition.”

“Well then! Uhm. Sunlight? You obviously have no problem with that. Same with garlic, if the way you devoured the garlic bread at Luca’s the other day was any indication.”

“To be honest, the only thing modern day vampire lore has gotten right, is that the only way to kill a vampire is with a stake through the heart. Everything else we just made up throughout the years to avoid suspicion. Like, how can I be a vampire when I walk in the sun? You’ve seen me eat! I breathe, I bleed, I have a reflection, my skin isn’t cold, I’m just like you! Are you drunk? Had one too many puffs of that joint maybe?” Armie explains with a laugh.

“You sneaky bastards.” Timmy chuckles “But you do what you have to to survive, I guess.”

Armie nods his head in agreement and watches as Timmy gently bites at his bottom lip, before reaching out for Armie’s hand, hesitating slightly before entwining their fingers.

“You could – Uhm, you know – Feed off of me until Liz gets here with your back-up supply. I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, Timmy. I – I can’t. Not you.”

“Why not? Am I disgusting or something?” Hurt washes over Timmy’s face.

“ _No!_ Quite the opposite, actually. The way you smell? The way I _know_ your blood would taste? I don’t know that I would be able to stop myself. And, Timmy, I’d literally rather die than ever hurt you.” Armie squeezes Timmy’s hand where it’s still entangled with his own.

“I trust you, though. You need to feed on someone, so why not me? Just think about it. No more feeding on strangers in back alleys, no more Schrödingers consent, just me and my straight up and fully informed consent. I want to do this for you, Armie, please let me?” Timmy softly kisses the back of Armie’s palm. “Please?”

“I _can’t!_ You don’t understand. If anything happened to you? Timmy, it would be like losing Odette all over again, only this time it would be _my_ fault.” Tears start welling up in Armie’s eyes.

“I do understand, Armie. I love you, too.” Timmy smiles softly up at him. “That’s why I’m asking you to please let me help with this. You need blood to survive, I have blood, and I _love_ you, so please, Armie. Let me do this for you.”

“You love me?” Armie almost can’t believe his ears, there is no way those words actually left Timmy’s mouth. He must be hallucinating, maybe the last person he fed on had taken some secret pills, or something.

“Yes. I love you, I pretty much fell for you right away actually. You barged in on my piano lesson, and took my heart with you when you left.” Timmy smiles, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“I – I love you too. Since that first day. Which is why I can’t feed on you, Timmy. I don’t trust myself. If I hurt a random stranger, it’s not exactly easy, but I can live with that. I couldn’t ever live with hurting you.” Armie untangles their fingers, and cups Timmy’s cheek. “I love you too much to ever willingly put you in the path of danger, even when the danger is me.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Timmy lightly shakes his head. “You’re not some recently turned, out of control, hormonal teenage vampire, Armie. So when I say I trust you, I trust you to be able to control your instincts, because I know you know how to stop yourself. You all do. Or there’d be a lot more drained bodies floating around out there. So if you don’t want to feed on me, just say that, don’t try and make it into this whole _'I'm just protecting you from the monster inside'_ thing. That's some straight up Twilight shit.”

“That’s not what I’m doing!” Armie exclaims, but Timmy just raises an eyebrow at him, and he deflates. “Okay, so maybe that’s what I’m doing. But, I really am scared of hurting you, Timmy. I didn’t lie about that.”

“I know, but Armie, it’s fine. A little pain won’t kill me. And you won’t either, I have the utmost faith in you. But I am also fully capable of kicking you in the balls if you don’t stop when I tell you to, so don’t worry about that.” Timmy grins.

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that.” Armie winces at the imaginary pain in his balls. “Since I fed just last night though, I won’t need to feed again for a couple of days.”

“Really? You don’t have to do it every day?” Timmy asks in surprise.

“No, I mean, when I have my blood bags I usually do have at least one glass a day. But I don’t _have_ to, not in the same way humans need to eat several times a day. I don’t burn energy the same way you do.” Armie explains.

“Huh.” Timmy says, before suddenly bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Leaving Armie more than a little puzzled, he’s pretty sure he didn’t say anything to warrant that kind of reaction.

“What? What’s so funny all of a sudden?”

“I just realized.” Timmy gasps out between breaths of laughter. “That you’re a vampire.” He breaks off to laugh hysterically again. “And your name is _Armand_.” At Armie’s unimpressed look, Timmy cackles loudly, and then laughs so hard he’s got tears falling down his cheeks.

“Fucking Anne Rice, I swear to god. These last 40 years have been a fucking nightmare.” Armie sighs and shakes his head in frustration.

It takes quite a while for Timmy to calm down and stop laughing, because every time he looks over at Armie, the laughter bubbles up again. “I’m sorry, I just – I can’t help it. _The Vampire Armand_. It’s too perfect.”

“I’ll have you know, I had the name long before she was even born. So technically I should sue _her_ for copyright infringement. Since she seems to be so fond of that.” Armie grumbles, setting off another burst of laughter in Timmy.

“Okay, I’m good now. I think.” Timmy says after a while, finally having calmed down enough to be able to look at Armie without as much as a giggle escaping through his lips.

“Good, because we have to go over to Luca’s for dinner in about ten minutes.”

“Shit, you’re right. I should go get changed. Meet you outside in five?”

“Sounds good.” Armie nods and gets up to head into his bedroom to change into more dinner appropriate clothing. Meaning changing his shorts for a pair with a wider waistline, because fuck if these Italians didn’t know how to eat.

 

Between exploring the new relationship dynamic between himself and Timmy, and slipping into Oliver’s skin and taking on his feelings for Elio, it soon became time for Armie to feed again, the past few days having slipped by in a blur.

He’s unsure of how to bring the subject of feeding up with Timmy, kind of hoping that he would have forgotten about Armie’s promise to use him to feed off of, but also not really being in the mood to go into town to find a random person at a bar and talking them into letting him drink a little bit of their blood.

But Timmy being Timmy, he quickly takes the matter in to his own hands. So when they wake up next to each other, naked, in bed that morning, he smiles and kisses Armie softly on the lips before pulling back. He sits up, and when Armie follows suit, he wastes no time, getting straight to business by asking “So, how does this feeding thing work exactly? How do you want me?” Using both hands to gesticulate up and down his body.

“Uhm, I usually go for the veins on the wrist or the neck, as you probably already know, since that’s what I did with everyone I fed on in town. But – uh, well – uh. There’s the issue of marks. I can’t really bite you anywhere visible, so really the only remaining option is. Well – The femoral vein, up by your groin.” Armie says with a grimace.

“So what you’re basically telling me, is that you’re gonna be down by my dick, feeding on my blood.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“If I get hard, you better fucking promise me you’re gonna bring me off when you’re done feeding, honestly it’s the least you could do. Reciprocation is important, you know.” Timmy chuckles.

“Oh really? Giving someone food and expecting sexual favors in return? Sounding more than a little shady there, Tim. I didn’t take you for the criminal type. I thought you were a _good boy_.”

At Armie’s last couple of words, Timmy’s breath hitches, and Armie hears his heart start to race. “Oh, you _like_ that.” Armie grins. “You wanna be a good boy for me Timmy?”

“Yes.” Timmy whispers, nodding frantically and biting his bottom lip.

“Good boys don’t trade food for blowjobs, though.” Armie smirks, a cruel twist to his lips. “Are you sure you’re a good boy?” Armie reaches out and traces Timmy’s bottom lip with his thumb, rubbing at it roughly, making it puff up slightly from the attention.

Timmy whines and Armie takes the opportunity to roughly shove his thumb into his mouth. Raising a quick eyebrow when they make eye contact, silently asking if Timmy wants him to continue, Timmy moans loudly around the thumb in his mouth, and nods. They hadn’t gotten much further than a couple of rushed hand jobs under the sheets before falling asleep in the last couple of days, so all of this is completely uncharted territory.

“Please.” Timmy whines when Armie removes his now spit-slicked thumb from his mouth. “I can be good, I’ll be so good, I promise.”

“Yeah? You’ll be my good boy?” Timmy moans loudly again, the sound going straight to Armie’s dick, which had started hardening underneath the sheets at the first whiff of Timmy’s arousal.

“Yours.” Timmy whispers. And Armie can’t take it any longer, he grabs him by the back of the head and crashes their mouths together. His tongue quickly making it’s way into Timmy’s mouth as he moans. The kiss is messy and desperate, both of them so turned on they forget all about techniques.

Pulling back slightly, Armie bites at Timmy’s bottom lip, drawing blood, even though his fangs weren’t even out yet. Timmy lets out a loud groan as he feels Armie gently suck on his lip until the bleeding stops. Before connecting their mouths again, Timmy moaning into the kiss, no doubt tasting the slight metallic taste of his own blood on Armie’s tongue.

“Fuck, _Armie_.” Timmy pants as they pull apart to breathe. “Please, _please_ , bite me.”

Armie groans at Timmy’s request, and quickly rips the sheets currently pooling at his waist right off his body, shoving them to the bottom of the bed. At the sight of Timmy’s hard and leaking cock, he groans even louder. Before settling himself on his stomach between Timmy’s thighs, unable to help himself from licking a wide stripe up the underside of Timmy’s cock. Moaning at the taste of his precome as it coats his tongue, helplessly pushing the tip of his tongue into Timmy’s slit in search of more. Sucking gently at the head of Timmy’s cock before releasing it from his lips with a loud pop.

He slowly kisses his way down Timmy’s shaft, before taking his balls into his mouth, one at a time. Suckling on them in varying intensity. Making Timmy writhe on the bed, loud moans leaving his mouth with every breath. Armie licks his way down his perineum, stopping before he gets to Timmy’s opening, and licks his way back up. Timmy lets out a whine as Armie takes his cock back into his mouth. Sucking hard and breathing through his nose as he takes Timmy all the way into his throat.

At the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Armie’s throat, Timmy’s hips shoot off the bed, and only Armie’s quick reflexes saves him from choking on Timmy’s cock. Not that choking on it would kill him or anything, but it still would’ve been uncomfortable as fuck.

“I thought you were supposed to be a good boy for me, Timmy.” Armie croaks out. “Good boys don’t make people choke on their dicks, do they?”

“I’m sorry, so sorry. Please.” Timmy pleads. Supporting his weight on his elbows, lifting his back up off the bed, and staring wide eyed down at Armie. “Please don’t stop?”

“Do you think you deserve my mouth after the stunt you just pulled? Because I don’t.”

“I’ll be better. Please, I’ll be so good. I promise. _Please!_ ”

Armie keeps eye contact with Timmy as he takes his dick all the way back into his throat, sucking hard a couple of times before pulling off, swirling his tongue lazily around the head before letting it fall from his mouth completely. Closing his eyes and leaving open mouthed kisses down Timmy's inner thighs, alternating sides, before choosing a spot and sucking gently on it to bring blood to the surface of the skin, leaving a mark.

“Are you sure about this?” Armie whispers against Timmy’s thigh. “It’s not too late to back out, I’ll understand.”

“I’m not gonna back out, Armie. I want this.” Timmy pants out.

“Okay, I’ll – Uh. Get to it then, I guess.”

“Please.”

Armie lets his fangs drop down, and hears Timmy gasp at the sight of them and he looks up at him in concern.

“You okay?”

“Fuck, yeah, just – I never expected that the sight of fangs this close to my cock would be so fucking hot.” Timmy huffs out a strained laugh.

Armie smirks and lets his tongue glide over his fangs, the sound of Timmy moaning at the sight egging him on further. He leans back down, choosing a spot where he feels the blood flow is good and strong, before sinking his fangs into Timmy’s flesh. Moaning as the taste of Timmy's blood explodes onto his tongue, and it tastes just as sweet as Armie knew it would.

The feel of Armie’s fangs piercing his skin makes Timmy scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pleasure winning eventually, and the scream fades into a loud moan as Timmy comes all over himself, untouched. Cock spurting strands of pearly white come all the way up his chest. 

Armie feeds on Timmy for only a couple of minutes, before retracting his fangs and gently soothing the puncture wounds with his tongue until the blood stops pipling out. As he looks up and sees the mess that Timmy has made of himself, he groans loudly and grabs his own cock. Getting up on his knees, furiously pumping his cock.

“Armie, I want you to come on me, please.” Timmy moans, watching as Armie gets closer and closer to the edge. And when he finally tumbles over, strands upon strands of come shoots out from his cock, adding to the mess already on Timmy’s chest. Timmy whines and drags two fingers up his chest, collecting as much come as he can, before shoving the fingers into his mouth. Closing his eyes and moaning at the taste, before doing it again, and again, until most of it’s gone.

"That's my good boy." Armie moans, watching him, the whine Timmy lets out only slightly muffled by the fingers still in his mouth. And Armie can’t help himself from roughly pulling them out and crashing their mouths together. Letting the taste of Timmy’s blood and their combined come mix in their mouths. Both of them beyond desperate for it, sucking on each others tongues to soak up as much of it as possible.

They only pull apart when the need to breathe becomes too great.

“Shit, that was – It was.” Timmy pants out, and Armie chuckles.

“It certainly was.”

“Does it always feel like that?” Timmy asks.

“What? Blowjobs? One would hope.” Armie grins.

“Don’t be an ass.” Timmy swats his shoulder. “No, I was talking about the incredibly intense pleasure I got from you feeding from me.”

“Uhm. Honestly? I don’t know, Timmy. I don’t make a habit of feeding off people during sex. Actually, you’re the only person I’ve fed on during sex.” Armie says with a shrug.

“I guess we have to do it again then, you know, in the name of science. Testing hypothesis and shit.” Timmy grins.

“Sure, sure. You know, I heard somewhere it’s not really science unless you write it down.”

“Really? I guess I need to buy myself a notebook then.” Timmy says with a laugh.

Armie shakes his head and smiles over at him, before leaning over to gently kiss him one more time, just because he could.

“I love you.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips. Feeling them curl up in a smile at his words.

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
